Feel
by yusha
Summary: Oscuridad. La simple y sencilla palabra para indicar la ausencia total de luz, y que para los miembros del clan Nara, solo significaba tranquilidad... aunque no por ello iba a gustarles menos la luz. / Este fict participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fict participa en el reto **Inspiración Musical** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 _Personaje Elegido: **Nara Shikamaru**_

 _Canción elegida: **Feel, de Robbie Williams**_

 _Cantidad de Palabras: **1446**_

* * *

 _._

 **Feel**

 **.**

 _"La vida es sólo una pequeña luz entre dos grandes oscuridades". ―José Narosky_

.

Oscuridad.

La simple y sencilla palabra para indicar la ausencia total de luz.

Un concepto físico que a nivel emocional parecía a muchos un fenómeno aterrador: un terrible monstruo que con sus largas y delgadas extremidades cual humo y niebla te envolvía de forma lenta pero constante, acogiéndote cuidadosa e imperceptiblemente entre sus brazos, cubriéndote de a poco con su negro manto absorbiendo sin que te dieras cuenta todo rayo de luz, siguiéndote hasta el lugar en donde sea que estés, acosándote con sigilo hasta envolverte por completo entre sus sombras dejándote a merced de cosas que no puedes ver, despertando en ti miedos, temores a criaturas espantosas que a más de uno pondría temblar…

Pero para los miembros del clan Nara, la oscuridad total solo significaba tranquilidad.

 _"Shikamaru…"_

Para ellos la oscuridad era parte de su ser, sabían que no había nada que temer: ahí no había monstruos, no había horror, sólo calma y paz.

En realidad, estando sumidos en medio de la oscuridad, los miembros del clan podían sentirse cómodos como muy pocos ya que éste era su elemento: manipular las sombras era su habilidad.

¿Y qué era la oscuridad sino el origen de las sombras?

 _"Shikamaru…"_

En cierto modo, se podría decir que estar en medio de la oscuridad era como estar en brazos de su madre.

Una madre bondadosa y nada problemática que les invitaba a hacer uso de sus otros sentidos para percibir las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, permitiéndose al tiempo hacerles sentir protegidos y arropados cuando se fundían entre sus sombras, motivo por el cual Shikamaru disfrutaba en esos momentos la paz y la tranquilidad que le otorgaba el amparo de la oscuridad en que durante su larga siesta se había visto envuelto, pensando en que le gustaría quedarse así dormido para siempre en lugar de hacer caso a esa voz que haciéndose escuchar cada vez con mayor insistencia interrumpía su precioso momento de descanso.

 _"Shikamaru despierta…"_

―Hai, hai, estoy despertando ya ―tras exhalar un pesado suspiro, hablando con su voz tranquila y pausada Shikamaru por fin contestó al insistente llamado de aquella voz que de su pacífico sueño le despertaba, obligándose a si mismo a abrir los ojos parpadeando un par de veces con languidez mientras se adaptaba a la luz que se filtraba por entre las hojas del frondoso árbol que le protegía, sintiendo sobre su piel la suave brisa que refrescaba aquel día.

―Sabes bien que no deberías estar durmiendo aquí, este no es tu sitio―le advirtió una voz que atrajo su atención y con cansancio el estratega giró un poco su cabeza hacia el lateral, su mirada encontrándose con la de su padre quien sentado a su lado esbozó una sonrisa cansada al no obtener respuesta inmediata del vago de su hijo a quien le cuestionó: ―¿Acaso no tienes cosas que hacer allá afuera? ―con sutileza le sugirió, mas Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos aunque no tardó casi nada antes de responder.

―Hai, hai, sé que tengo que cumplir con mi deber o de lo contrario mamá va a matarme ―dijo asintiendo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, sabiendo que su padre tenía razón porque no podía estar mucho tiempo ahí haciendo el vago... sin embargo no recordaba exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Era problemático pero quizás había dormido mucho y lo había olvidado, resolvió mientras se incorporaba con total tranquilidad, cubriéndose la boca con la mano al bostezar y considerando preguntar a su papá si de casualidad él no sabría lo que debía hacer, más antes de preguntar nada el muchacho escuchando a su papá también suspirar, percibió de reojo cómo Shikaku se cruzaba de brazos y renegaba con un movimiento de su cabeza.

―Mendokusai, no estás entendiendo nada ―le dijo a modo de reprimenda, no obstante esbozando aún su sonrisa misma que Shikamaru correspondió de forma vaga.

―¿Qué hay que entender papá? ―le dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos justo un instante antes de escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

―Tu misión Shikamaru, ¿acaso lo olvidaste ya? ―le contestaron, no obstante no fue su padre sino alguien más, una persona que se encontraba al otro lado de Shikamaru, quien volteando identificó rápido a su interlocutor.

―Asuma sensei ―dijo, una mueca funesta formándose en su rostro al percibir el olor a tabaco proveniente del cigarrillo que fumaba el moreno, quien con los ojos fijos en el tablero de shogui que se encontraba entre ambos y frente a él, hizo su movimiento en el juego enfrentando su ficha contra la ficha de Shikamaru, sonriendo un instante antes de mirarlo.

―No deberías estar por aquí Shikamaru, ¿no recuerdas que hay alguien que esté esperándote, alguien a quien quieres proteger? ―sin sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca y cruzándose de brazos le cuestionó con su usual tono de voz calmo mirándolo con paciencia, pero Shikamaru devolviéndole una mirada desconcertada chasqueó la lengua y siguió sin entender.

―¿Alguien? ¿Quién? Mendokusai sensei, mejor concéntrate en el juego ―le dijo bajando su mirada al tablero, sus ojos yendo hacia la única ficha en juego, la ficha del Rey, quedándose durante algunos instantes observándola en silencio hasta que la voz de su padre le interrumpió.

―Vamos Shikamaru que ya no eres ningún niño: te has convertido en todo un hombre así que aunque sea problemático debes trata de recordar ―le insistió esta vez con más ahínco, entonces Shikamaru apartando sus ojos del tablero se enfrentó a la mirada de su padre, que estando sentado frente a él le hizo una pequeña seña indicándole que se fijara en lo que llevaba pendido al cuello: un collar con un simple aro plateado que al tomar entre sus dedos de alguna manera le provocó una fuerte opresión.

 _"Shikamaru…"_

¿Qué significaba ese anillo que llevaba colgado en el cuello...?

Sin comprenderlo del todo y sintiendo que algo importante se le escapaba, de forma inconsciente el Nara unió sus manos formando con ellas una especie de plato hondo adoptando la pose usual que tenía para meditar, cerrando incluso sus ojos buscando de alguna manera la paz y la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la oscuridad, permitiéndole a su mente que ordenara de mejor manera sus pensamientos y poder analizar paso a paso la situación, tratado de hacer memoria sobre lo que había estado haciendo antes de aquella larga siesta que había estado tomando, pensando en las palabras que tanto su padre como Asuma le habían estado diciendo.

 _"Shikamaru…"_

 _"…este no es tu sitio…"_

 _"Shikamaru…"_

 _"… no deberías estar aquí…"_

 _"Shikamaru…"_

 _"¿…no tienes cosas que hacer…?"_

 _"Shikamaru…"_

 _"¿…alguien a quien quieras proteger…?"_

 _"Shikamaru…"_

―... tienes que despertar...

Y reconociendo de pronto la autoritaria voz que desde el comienzo había estado llamándole, abriendo los ojos de par en par Shikamaru se encontró de nuevo en aquella pacífica oscuridad inicial comprendiendo de súbito la situación, recordando que antes de despertar en aquel lugar se había encontrado en medio de una misión peligrosa en la que había sido fuertemente herido al buscar protegerla a ella, a la mujer que con tanta insistencia le llamaba, obligándose a si mismo a buscar en medio de aquella oscuridad con el resto de sus sentidos el sitio del que provenía su voz, encontrándolo en un punto más o menos lejano al cual se dirigió con pasos rápidos, notando de pronto un punto de luz que conforme se acercaba se volvía más y más brillante, visualizando en ese lugar con mayor nitidez la silueta de ella, la sonrisa resplandeciente que era para él como un rayo de sol, sintiendo su corazón latiendo acelerado mientras extendía su mano hacia aquella calidez ansiando tocarla y el nombre de su mujer surgía de su boca.

―Temari ―hablando con voz áspera, ronca y no sin cierta dificultad, Shikamaru la llamó apretando por un instante la mano con que ella le sostenía, sus ojos aún cerrados a causa de lo molesto que le parecía la blanca luz del hospital, y tras un instante en el que la rubia contuvo el aliento, saliendo del asombro al final suspiró de alivio devolviéndole el ligero apretón.

―Maldito vago… no vuelvas a asustarme de ésta manera ―sin dudar le reprendió, y él suspirando se quejó.

―Mendokusai… encima de que te protejo a ti y al bebé me regañas… ―susurró acariciando con su pulgar la mano de la rubia y pese al cansancio y aletargamiento que sentía, abriendo sus ojos fijó su completa atención en su mujer que devolviéndole la mirada orgullosa le sonrió de forma más abierta al verle despertar. ―Gracias ―dijo, y ella sin comprender preguntó.

―¿Por qué? ―quizo saber al no entender, y Shikamaru sonriéndole de vuelta, con calma le respondió.

―Por ser mi luz…

 _._

 _And I need to feel  
Real love  
And a life ever after  
I cannot give it up  
._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Ahhh, tenía un montón de tiempo sin escribir nada de Shikamaru, y quizás el fict haya quedado un poco raro o confuso, pero es parte de la forma en que ocurren los sucesos ja ja, igual son libres de dejarme un review comentándome que les ha parecido el OS, que por cierto quiero dedicarle a TemariAckerman06, que de no ser por sus presiones y acosos constantes, quizás éste fict no hubiese visto la luz jajaja xD_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Besos para todos ;D_


End file.
